yakusokunoneverlandfandomcom-20200223-history
Sherry
|Hair Color = Blonde (Manga)The Promised Neverland Manga: Chapter 96 Cover Orange-brownish (Anime)The Promised Neverland Anime: Episode 3 |Eye Color = Blue (Manga)The Promised Neverland Manga: Chapter 96 Cover Green (Anime)The Promised Neverland Anime: Episode 3 |Status = Alive |Farm Identifier = 74394 |Manga = Chapter 1 (Cameo) Chapter 5 (Actual) |Previous Affiliation = Grace Field House |Birthday = 2041 }} is a minor character of ''The Promised Neverland''. She is a 4-year-old orphan who formerly resided in Grace Field House under the parental care of Isabella. Appearance Sherry is a short, petite girl with fair skin, freckles around her nose and blue eyes. She has short, curly blonde hair that is held back by a red hairband and fringe covering a portion of her forehead. She wears the standard orphanage uniform- a white shirt and skirt along with plain shoes. The number "74394" is tattooed across the left side of her neck. Personality Sherry's most prominent trait is her love and admiration for Norman, and is often seen searching for him to have him accompany and play with her, and thus, Sherry bears a happy and joyful demeanor whenever he is around. Sherry is also shown to be a rather helpful person, this is proven true when she was spotted carrying a load of dishes around Grace Field House's cafeteria, as she was noticeably the one who was doing the most work.The Promised Neverland Manga: Chapter 18, page 5 Plot Introduction Arc After waking up, Sherry was briefly seen walking along the hallways of Grace Field House cafeteria, as she later proceeded to join the rest for breakfast.The Promised Neverland Manga: Chapter 1, page 4 On the subsequent day, Sherry could be seen once again walking towards the cafeteria with Norman and Nat.The Promised Neverland Manga: Chapter 2, page 4 Aware that Norman and the other older orphans are doing chores within the house, Sherry and her best friend Phil came running to Isabella to ask when will they finish. Isabella said how it would be the last day for them to do chores, since a newly appointed caretaker shall be taking over the job for them.The Promised Neverland Manga: Chapter 5, pages 14-15 The new caretaker Isabella was mentioning turned out to be Krone. When Krone arrived in Grace Field along with a newly imported orphan, Carol, Sherry listened to Isabella introducing the two newcomers, as she later went up to Isabella, who was cuddling Carol, as she wished to hug the adorable infant.The Promised Neverland Manga: Chapter 5, pages 17-18 After some time, Sherry and Phil once again came to talk to Isabella, this time asking her to join them outside to play, Isabella rejected their invitations, saying that she needs to have a talk with Krone first. Sherry and Phil later came rushing to the big oak tree in the fields in hopes of seeing Emma, Norman and Ray, but was led down as only Gilda and Don were there.The Promised Neverland Manga: Chapter 6, pages 3 and 8 After a while, Sherry could be seen running towards Krone in the orphanage's cafeteria, as she sought to hugged her.The Promised Neverland Manga: Chapter 7, page 4 In order to train up the younger orphans as part of the plan for the escape, Emma trained the orphans' speed and physical ability through playing a game of tag. Sherry joined in the game as she followed the other orphans, and fell into a river when she failed to cross a log safely. Krone later joins the orphans to play with them, as she played the role as "It" (the catcher). Sherry could be seen hiding behind a bush in the forest alongside Alicia and Yvette. Sherry and the rest were soon caught by Krone, hence losing the game. Later that night, Sherry joined the rest of the orphans to eat dinner at Grace Field's cafeteria.The Promised Neverland Anime: Episode 3 Jailbreak Arc As Emma wondered about, figuring out who could be Isabella's spy, she thought of Sherry and Phil, and how the two frequently asked for Norman's and her whereabouts respectively. Emma comically bent down on the ground refusing to suspect Sherry and Phil to be Isabella's spy, much to the annoyance of Ray.The Promised Neverland Manga: Chapter 11, page 2 waking Norman up.]] After Norman woke up from a terrifying nightmare, Damdin and Sherry were next to Norman's bed, as the two happily hugged him.The Promised Neverland Manga: Chapter 15, page 5 After taking yet another test in the examination room, Sherry glared at her best friend Phil as the latter joyfully ran up to Isabella after hearing how his scores had improved.The Promised Neverland Manga: Chapter 15, page 8 Some time after lunch, Sherry carried a load of dishes as Anna chased after her, afraid that it might be too heavy for her and she might drop and break them.The Promised Neverland Manga: Chapter 18, page 5 As Norman, Ray, and Emma bumped into Gilda and Don along the hallway, Sherry ran towards Norman, attempting to hug him.The Promised Neverland Manga: Chapter 18, page 8 A few days later, as Sherry and the other orphans were playing around the fields, Isabella was seen carrying an injured Emma as she informed the children to go back into the Grace Field. A commotion soon spiraled among the orphans as they all turned to look at Emma concerned.The Promised Neverland Manga: Chapter 26, page 5 Sometime after the orphans went back to the house, they soon stumbled across a former room of Krone's as they noticed the door (which Ray kicked and Don rammed into and broke) lying along the narrow hallway. Sherry, along with Thoma and Lannion, examined the broken door.The Promised Neverland Manga: Chapter 26, page 8 Later that night, Sherry and another orphan ran passed Norman along the hallway connected to the cafeteria.The Promised Neverland Manga: Chapter 26, pages 17-18 Several days later, Isabella brought Norman to the cafeteria to announced (lie) to them how Norman would soon be adopted by foster parents and hence would be leaving Grace Field on the subsequent day. Upon hearing the news, Sherry was in pure shock as she dropped a set of plates she has been holding, shattering them. Sherry soon froze on the spot as she began to cry painfully and ran up to Norman to congratulate him and hugged him.The Promised Neverland Manga: Chapter 28, pages 14-16 During the day when Norman will be departing, Sherry and the others were once again playing outside the house when they noticed Norman walking back from the orphanage's forest. Sherry was joyful upon seeing him as she ran up to the latter and hugged him once more. Norman returned the affection by pinching her cheeks.The Promised Neverland Manga: Chapter 29, page 8 As Norman and Isabella stood by the exit of the house, Sherry and the others bade Norman farewell as Sherry wished him a safe journey, with tears of bittersweet coming out from her eyes.The Promised Neverland Manga: Chapter 29, pages 1 and 4 Cuvitidala Arc Relationships Phil Sherry and Phil are shown to be very close friends,The Promised Neverland Manga: Chapter 11, page 2 as they are often seen by each others side, playing, and doing most things together. From Sherry's side, she cares for Phil just as much but she also seems to be jealous and has a one-sided rivalry with him since he always scores better than her in tests. Norman Sherry bore a certain degree of admiration towards her older foster brother Norman. As mentioned by Ray, Sherry often went to search for the older orphans, especially Norman, to hug and accompany her.The Promised Neverland Manga: Chapter 11, page 2 When Isabella announced (lied) how Norman will soon be sent to foster parents, Sherry dropped a pile of plates within her grasp, as she was visibly devastated in hearing the news. The latter even broke down in tears and cried painfully as she congratulates Norman for getting adopted. This showed the fondness and liking Sherry has for Norman, and how she wished for him to have a happy future with his newfound parents.The Promised Neverland Manga: Chapter 28, pages 14-16 Norman, on the other hand, cares for Sherry as much as he cares for his younger foster siblings. After Norman received the news from Isabella on how he would soon be shipped out from the Grace Field, Norman thought of how he wished to live and be together with his friends in Grace Field, as he recalled Sherry to be one of the few friends he wished to be together with.The Promised Neverland Manga: Chapter 26, page 14 Skills and Abilities Physical Strength For a 4-year-old toddler, Sherry has displayed an immense amount of strength for her age, as she could be seen carrying two stacks of dishes on each hand as she briskly walked along with ease.The Promised Neverland Manga: Chapter 18, page 5 Trivia *The following are Sherry's rankings in some of The Promised Neverland's official popularity polls. **In Shounen Jump's popularity poll results announced in Chapter 88, Sherry is in the 38th place. **In Shounen Jump's 2nd popularity poll results announced in Chapter 102, Sherry is in 25th place alongside Dina, both having 55 votes. References Site Navigation it:Sherry Category:Alive Category:Humans Category:Female Category:Grace Field Orphans